


The Ultimate Fantasy Hotel

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom morty, Fantasy Chambers, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what this fetish is called, Lots of Jizz, M/M, Morty is 18 in this if you want him to be, PWP, Penis Growth, Slut Morty, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rick fulfills Morty's Hentai fantasy.





	The Ultimate Fantasy Hotel

“You-you really wanna do this?”

“Yeah Rick, I m-mean we’ll be fine right?” Morty asked and he had the nerve to blush.

“Yes you little perv,” Rick rolled his eyes hard and shook his head. “Come on before I change my mind.”

Rick paid the receptionist and took the key she handed to him. Morty followed him looking way too excited for this.

“How do - how do you even get into crazy shit like this Morty?” Rick asked as they reached their room.

“I saw some art and well, I-I mean since we can, you know, why not?”

“Why not Morty, why not,” Rick opened the door and they entered the room. Rick wasn’t surprised really, they’d seen so much shit and had been fucking for a while now. He knew his grandson was into weird shit and their relationship was a fine example of it. 

The room was empty save for a panel on the right side of the entrance. The door closed behind them and the room dimmed a holographic menu appeared to Ricks right and he looked over it.

“Alright Morty take y-uurrpp- take your clothes off, ” Rick tapped on the options and pushed confirm. 

“It’s happening Morty, no going back, I’m gonna - gonna wreck you son.” Rick took off his own clothes and they looked at each other, nothing was obviously different about their bodies. 

“Uh did, did it work Rick?” 

“We need to get started Morty, come over here and suck grandpas dick.” It was an easy enough request that Morty was always more than happy to oblige, his grandson was a little slut. 

Morty dropped to his knees and Rick placed a hand on his head as he watched Morty lick his dick. He started out slow, stroking and licking him and watching with interest as it slowly filled out in arousal. The first sign of the room working as attended came when it grew bigger than usual. Morty sucked his cock and licked around it and taking it in his mouth as deep as he could. He didn’t stop until it became too big to suck in his mouth then he began stroking it with both his hands.

“Sh-shit Morty,” Rick groaned as he watched Morty stroke his monster cock and as the precum began to dribble out the tip. This wasn’t what Morty was after though, this was just the start. 

“R-rick please,” Morty was already completely turned on and he couldn’t get any sluttier then he already was. He was already turning around onto all fours presenting his little pink ass to Rick. 

“Give me - give me a second you little impatient slut.” Morty moaned and wiggled his ass waiting for his grandpa. Rick wanted to be shocked but he was well past that as he slapped Morty's ass and rubbed his fingers over his asshole. He slipped a finger inside and wasn’t surprised to find that it was already wet inside. The room was working it’s magic and it didn’t take very long for Rick to get his entire fist inside Morty and god was he moaning like crazy.

Rick’s cock was a bit bigger then his fist but he knew the impatient little freak would start begging if he didn’t start fucking him now. He slipped his hand out moved forward and positioned his giant dick with both hands. The surface of the floor kept Morty from slipping up as he pushed against Morty’s asshole. It took a few thrusts for his cock to slip into Morty and damn was it tight. He could feel Morty shaking beneath him as he grabbed Morty by the hips. He slowly thrust in and out going in more each time until he completely filled Morty. 

Morty didn’t give himself much time to adjust as he started moving back and forward. Damn his grandson was a little impatient whore, he could feel his cock growing bigger still as he gripped Morty's hips tighter and began fucking him.

He could feel his balls swelling with come as they began growing too. 

“R-rick, I can feel you through my stomach,” Morty said as he rubbed his belly feeling each time Rick thrust in him. It was crazy, amazing and Morty was drooling on the floor from how good it felt. 

“Like - like grandpa using you as a fucktoy, Morty?” Morty whimpered and called out his name when he pushed in a little harsher.

“Come - come on baby,” Rick smacked Morty’s ass before pulling out, his dick had grown some more and he could feel as his balls swung against his thighs. Morty’s asshole was gaping open and Rick could see the precum deep inside. His dick and balls were heavy and impractical but when Morty turned towards him licking his lips at the sight of it, he knew the little whore was into it. 

Rick helped Morty stand and quickly typed in another commandm. He pulled up his grandson’s arms and watched as the room worked it’s magic and Morty's arms were bound and he was hoisted up by translucent rope. 

“R-rick,” Morty gasped out as he looked down at his grandpa’s cock.

Rick drove his monster cock back into Morty and held his legs as he began fucking him again. This position was nice, he liked to watch Morty's face twist in pleasure and watch his mouth move when he said Rick’s name and moaned. He knew why he was addicted to Morty when he looked like this. 

“Morty, baby,” Rick groaned as he leaned in closer to Morty and bite down on Morty’s shoulder. The lewd sound of his balls slapping against Morty’s ass with every thrust was dwarfed by how noisy Morty was. This shit was insane and he could feel his cock slowly growing still it was ridiculous. Rick could feel Morty’s stomach distending with each inward motion and damn did Morty look like he was loving it. 

Rick could feel the pre-come leaking out of Morty’s ass, running down his legs and dripping onto the floor. Morty had his legs wrapped around Ricks' hips, his legs pushing against Rick beckoning him to go faster. Rick put his all into giving his grandson what he wanted, fucking him nice and thoroughly.

“R-Rick, shit,” Morty gasped his voice hitching as he repeated Rick’s name over and over again. It was so damn hot the way he chanted his name, Rick knew that Morty was close. 

“Baby, look at you, fuck such a - a fucking slut for grandpa.” Rick knew what Morty loved and exactly what to say to get him over that edge. 

Morty cried out in ecstasy and Rick could feel his grandson body tense up as he came. He continued to pound into Morty through his orgasm, he knew Morty liked the abuse. Rick bit his bottom lip as his own orgasm neared, shit it was always the best one when it came to fucking Morty. He growled out Morty’s name as he began to come inside him. 

He could feel his come completely filling Morty's ass and felt as even more poured out from Morty’s asshole. The length of the orgasm was insanely long and Rick quickly tapped the screen to let Morty loose. He pulled out of his grandson and Morty fell to his knees not missing a beat as he grabbed onto his cock. Morty opened his mouth and sucked on the head of his massive dick and started swallowing down his come. 

It spilled over his lips onto his naked body, completely covering him and the floor until it finally slowed down. Rick could finally breathe as he felt the last of the insane amount of come drip from his shaft. Morty was covered completely in jizz gasping and writhing in pleasure as he stroked himself off. 

Rick watched as Morty shamelessly sucked the come off his hand. He didn’t last long as his second orgasm hit him and Rick got to watch everything. Rick wouldn’t say that all the come was very hot, but Morty’s body twitching and his head falling back as he moaned definitely was. 

Morty fell back into the come and Rick huffed at his grandson. He knew the little pervert had loved every second of this. After a few minutes of laying in the pool of come Morty finally wiped his face off and looked over at Rick who’d settled down across from him.  


“Th-thanks Rick,” he had the nerve to bashfully smile at him like some innocent virgin. 

“Yeah, sure thing sicko,” Rick retorted even as Morty crawled over to him and kissed him.

They languidly kissed for a while before Morty leaned back and blushed. “C-can you clean us up…it’s getting kinda cold.” Of course, he’d be embarrassed by the least fucked up part of this entire thing. 

Rick nodded and looked over at the menu and pressed clean all and return to normal anatomy on the screen. The sensation was nice and tingly as their bodies were slowly returned back to its normal proportions. The cum dissipated and Morty watched as his stomach returned to normal. Rick would never get over how innocent Morty could look at the most inappropriate times. He laughed when Morty reached behind and checked his butthole.

“Oh jeez, that - that was was r-really great.” Morty stood up and Rick followed suit. “You - you know we should do this a-again.” He said as he started pulling on his clothes.

“Yeah,” Rick nodded as he put on his clothes too.

“Did y-you like it?” Morty asked as he stepped into his shoes.

“Yeah, I mean maybe we can - we can tone it down on the jizz next time Moorty, but shit you were hot.” 

Rick would never get tired of Morty and they both knew that. Morty smiled at him and Rick took a drink from his flask feeling tired. He needed to take a nice long nap when they got back home.

“So how about you Moooorty, every-urrrpp-everything you could have imagined?” Rick slipped on his coat and walked over to his grandson.

“Yeah it was amazing!” Morty gushed and looked over at Rick. “We can do your thing n-next time, if-if you like.” He added innocently.

“I know you’ll-you’re gonna love it Morty.” Rick gave Morty a wicked grin as they walked out of the room.

Rick dropped off the key at the front desk and they left.

**Author's Note:**

> No escape from this madness. 
> 
> https://voidspaced.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts welcome.


End file.
